S.M.I.D.S.Y.
S.M.I.D.S.Y. (which stood for Sorry Mate I Didn't See You) was a black and red decorated invertible box-shaped robot. Debuting in Series 3, it competed in every war of Robot Wars since then, also competing in both series of Extreme. Its main weapon was a set of jaws on the front, which could either lift, grab, or act as a wedge. The advantage of these jaws was that they could reset as a wedge even if S.M.I.D.S.Y. was flipped, rather than leaving the wedge set as a gaping ground clearance (which Tornado often suffered from). S.M.I.D.S.Y. also featured a set of ramming spikes at the back. After the Extreme 1 weight increase, a horizontal spinning disc replaced these spikes. After this series, S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s jaw was replaced by a simple lifting scoop. However, the team never really relied on these weapons, preferring to use S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s formidable pushing power and speed to pit their opponents or merely send them into CPZs for the house robts to take care of. Although it never escaped the heats of a series, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was one of the most successful robots not to pass the heats, reaching the Heat Final three times in five attempts. After Robot Wars ended, Team Cylon bought S.M.I.D.S.Y. and completely rebuilt the robot in 2008 and fought with it in many live events, including the Roaming Robots tournament, however Team Cylon then sold S.M.I.D.S.Y. to Team Roaming Robots in late 2010. For several years, S.M.I.D.S.Y. has been unable to use its flywheel in live events due to safety restrictions (similar to those faced by Scorpion), although Team Roaming Robots has stated that it will be allowed to run it from this year onwards, albeit at a reduced setting. Robot History Series 3 Fighting in the final heat of the Third Wars, this was S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s first appearance, and no trace of its future skill was evident yet, it faced fellow newcomers Rattus Rattus in Round 1. After a cautious start Rattus Rattus drove in and used its flail, before ramming S.M.I.D.S.Y. again. Rattus Rattus drove right over the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y. and tried to push it into a CPZ, but drove into Dead Metal itself. This mistake nearly tore the shell of Rattus Rattus right off. However it escaped, only to steer onto the flame pit. When Rattus Rattus got away, it pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the grasp of Dead Metal, who then drove it over and into the pit, eliminating it from the competition. Series 4 In its first round melee, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was up against Overkill GTI and the 4th seeds Panic Attack. Both S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Overkill GTI suffered attacks from Panic Attack, but S.M.I.D.S.Y. certainly recovered from them better than Overkill GTI. Soon afterwards, S.M.I.D.S.Y. efficiently teamed up with the Series 2 champions to lift up and eventually overturn the limping Overkill GTI, who could only very slowly right itself. The battle then went to a judges' decision. Here, the judges put S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Panic Attack through to the second round of the heat, at this stage, S.M.I.D.S.Y. met the 20th seeds, Aggrobot 2. It was here that S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s full potential was shown. Effortlessly being able to shove the previous heat finalist, S.M.I.D.S.Y. bulldozed Aggrobot 2 around the arena with ease, slamming it into the arena wall once or twice until the seeded machine was immobilised, however S.M.I.D.S.Y. did suffer some transmission problems every time it ran past a flame jet. Unfortunately for the team from Cyberspace, the success from S.M.I.D.S.Y. was short-lived as it met the 4th seeds Panic Attack once more, in the heat final. Panic Attack held off S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s ramming blows with ease, but then Panic Attack got its lifting prongs stuck inside S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s wheels. Panic Attack brought the underdog S.M.I.D.S.Y. over to the flame pit, holding the machine there for a long time before then carrying S.M.I.D.S.Y. effortlessly over to the pit and dropping it down, eliminating S.M.I.D.S.Y. from the competition. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also took part in the Sumo Basho and Pinball tournaments in the same series. During the Sumo, S.M.I.D.S.Y. attached salt shakers to its jaws as a reference to real life sumo wrestlers who threw salt into the ring for good luck. S.M.I.D.S.Y. lasted 14.11 seconds to take 5th place overall on the leaderboard, but during the Pinball tournament, the team only managed 70 points, taking 14th place out of 16. Extreme 1 In the first episode of Extreme, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was involved in the Mayhem up against Sumpthing and Pussycat. It started by pushing the Series 4 runner-up around a little bit, taking a bit of external damage, before pressing the pit release button. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then pushed around Pussycat again, before the house robots came in and attacked. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then lost drive on one side, meaning that it was spinning for a long while whilst the other two battled each other. S.M.I.D.S.Y. eventually lost all drive and was pitted by Pussycat, but only balancing on its side still above the pit floor. Pussycat then used its blade to put S.M.I.D.S.Y. down the pit properly just before 'cease' was called and the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges awarded the win to Pussycat. S.M.I.D.S.Y was also involved in the Tag Team Terror competition alongside Sumpthing, the two were dubbed 'the grease monkeys' of the competition. The pair went up against Cerberus and Thermidor 2 in the first round. S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Cerberus started, and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was grabbed almost immediately by Cerberus' unique clamping mechanism. Sparks then came out of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s disc, it got out of Cerberus' grip, and sliced into the tail of its opponent before S.M.I.D.S.Y. suddenly drove away and collided with its team mate Sumpthing. S.M.I.D.S.Y. could only drive forwards, and then drove to come back on the attack, but drove into the angle grinder at the opposite end of the arena, becoming stuck. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was counted out by Refbot before Sergeant Bash clawed it and Shunt axed it. Sumpthing was then flipped by Thermidor 2 using Cerberus as a chock as they then decided to come out, meaning both robots were counted out, eliminating them from the competition, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then pitted by Shunt and cease was finally called. Series 5 For finishing in the heat final of Series 4, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was seeded 24 out of 24 for Series 5, and came up against Obsidian in the first round. S.M.I.D.S.Y. used its excellent pushing power and its new spinning disc to pulverise Obsidian, which was finished off by Matilda's flywheel, Obsidian was counted out and S.M.I.D.S.Y. went through to the next round. In the heat semi final, S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s opponent was 8645T. 8645T's rear axe weapon left S.M.I.D.S.Y. unaffected, before the 24th seed used its front jaws to turn over the Beast, due to its unique weapon combo, 8645T couldn't self right and it was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot then carried the losing machine like a mere toy before pitting it. This put S.M.I.D.S.Y. through to the heat final for the second time running, at this stage, it had an unlucky draw, as it went up against Chaos 2, the double reigning UK champions. It was Chaos 2 that dominated this heat final battle, flipping S.M.I.D.S.Y. high into the air a couple of times before flipping it against the arena wall. In the process Chaos 2 damaged the armour on its flipper, and George Francis' machine was unable to self-right having flipped itself over in its haste to flip the black box shaped robot out of the arena. Neither machine could move since S.M.I.D.S.Y. couldn't get free from the arena wall, so cease was called and the judges called for a rematch. Unfortunately for the lower seed, Chaos 2 finished the job in this rematch battle, Chaos 2 once again flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. up to the arena wall, and this time Chaos 2 flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. out of the arena. This eliminated S.M.I.D.S.Y. from the competition. This also made S.M.I.D.S.Y. the fifth machine that Chaos 2 was able to flip out of the arena. Unseen on television, though, S.M.I.D.S.Y. eventually fell off the arena wall, and proceeded to pit Chaos 2. However, this was a time after it had been flipped on the wall, and due to the 30 second rule, it didn't count. Also, technically speaking, the match should have originally gone to S.M.I.D.S.Y., as it is stated in the rules that stacking your opponent against the wall does not constitute an immobilisation, unless it is self inflicted. As Chaos 2 ended up immobilising itself, S.M.I.D.S.Y. should have been let down by Refbot and declared the winner, as technically it was still mobile. It has been speculated that the match was restarted so as to give Chaos 2 another chance at defending its title, though this is purely speculation. Series 6 In Series 6, an unseeded S.M.I.D.S.Y., fighting with newly-designed front lifting jaws, fought against newcomers St. Agro and veterans Comengetorix and Warhog in the first round of the heat. S.M.I.D.S.Y. dominated the battle, pushing all three robots around. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was the robot who decided the battle, first pitting St. Agro, before piggybacking Warhog (for a second time) around and pushing it into the pit as well, despite Warhog not managing to fit in properly. This brought it into a close second round match against the 6th seeds Dominator 2. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was on top at the beginning of the battle, flipping Dominator 2 on its side repeatedly and avoiding the uni-directional axe well. However, when the pair fought in the CPZ, Growler slammed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the side wall at a very high speed, after which S.M.I.D.S.Y. was clearly suffering mobility problems. Dominator 2 landed several blows on S.M.I.D.S.Y. with its axe, after which S.M.I.D.S.Y. was defeated by a judges' decision. Extreme 2 S.M.I.D.S.Y. competed in the Tag-Team Terror with Sumpthing as its partner. It was the first out of the two to come out and fight in Round 1 against X-Terminator, after S.M.I.D.S.Y. was hit by X-Terminator's axe once, it tagged Sumpthing to take its place. After X-Terminator tagged Mini Morg, S.M.I.D.S.Y. came out and pushed Mini Morg back into its corner with X-Terminator while S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s own team-mate Sumpthing was getting chased around by the house robots. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then found itself against the arena wall getting axed by X-Terminator many times before ending up in the CPZ along with Sumpthing where both were counted out in the last 10 seconds allowing X-Terminator and Mini Morg to go through. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also came back for the Challenge Belt. It started off well pushing Dantomkia and Hypno-Disc into the CPZ where Dantomkia managed to toss Hypno-Disc over the arena wall. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then flipped twice by Dantomkia but was unharmed as it could run inverted. It was then flipped against the arena side-wall were it looked to be in trouble but got away as Mr Psycho tried a failed attempt in getting S.M.I.D.S.Y. out. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then attacked by Mr Psycho and Dantomkia again but went through to the next round as Sir Chromalot had been spun out the arena by Matilda's flywheel. S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s round 2 match was against Terrorhurtz. S.M.I.D.S.Y., after taking one blow from Terrorhurtz dashed for the pit release button. Terrorhurtz then came in, landing a lot of axe-blows in on the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which couldn't use its lifter or disc into any great effect on Terrorhurtz who kept hammering away at it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then trapped near the wall and eventually after a few more axe blows, S.M.I.D.S.Y. broke down. After S.M.I.D.S.Y. was counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot disposed of S.M.I.D.S.Y. by putting it on the floor flipper and then dumping it in the pit. Series 7 S.M.I.D.S.Y. reached yet another Heat Final in the Seventh Wars, but failed to progress into the Series Semi-Finals. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was seeded #13 for Series 7 but it didn't do well in the opening battle, and although Cygnus X-1 and Terror Turtle were both eliminated, it was all the work of the eventual heat winner Atomic, and once the other two robots had been either tossed out of the arena or counted out, a succession of dramatic flips on S.M.I.D.S.Y. from Atomic caused it to be pinned on the arena wall, then pitted. In Round 2 it was much more aggressive against Mean Streak, slamming straight into its opponent on 'Activate!' It dominated the battle throughout, relentlessly pushing Mean Streak across the arena floor into CPZs, intro the arena wall, eventually tipping the box-shaped robot on its side, where it was counted out. But in the Heat Final it was once again thrown around the arena by the mighty flipping power of Atomic, and although it tried to dodge speedily around trying to outmanouevre it, eventually Atomic got enough momentum from a push on S.M.I.D.S.Y. and sent it flying out of the arena. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Trivia *The original team was formed over the internet. Indeed, in Series 5 and Extreme Series 1, the announcer would state that S.M.I.D.S.Y. came from Cyberspace. Every other war, however, stated it came from Kent. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. was renamed Sprocket for TechnoGames, where it fought alongside Storm Chaser in the Football Team, winning 5-0 in the final against Kat's Whiskers and Snowstorm. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. is considered to be the best robot to have a combat record featuring more losses than wins. *Three of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s four first round losses were in battles that also contained Sumpthing, including two tag team parternships. *In the Series 4 Sumo Basho, the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team put salt in their robots jaws so that they could spread it like real sumo wrestlers. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. was profiled in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. was one of 22 robots whose final appearance saw them thrown out of the arena. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. is one of 22 robots to have fought in 5 or more series of Robot Wars, having fought in Series 3 through 7. It shares this pattern with X-Terminator, Bulldog Breed, Team KaterKiller, Team Big Brother, Team Ming, Team Scutterbots, and Thermidor 2. **This should have made it eligible for the All-Stars tournament of Series 7, but it, like a number of others, was absent, leaving Dantomkia to fill its place. Many believe that S.M.I.D.S.Y. was badly damaged by clipping the wall during its defeat in Series 7's heat final. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels